Timeline: 1914 - 2619
1914 - World War One starts when the German Empire and Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia, France, The Russian Empire, Belgium and Great Britain. 1916 - War War One ends with a German victory, Germany goes through Belgium and around the Maginot Line straight into Paris causing France to capitulate and the subsequent invasion of Russia through Prussia with Austria-Hungarian forces. After the capitulation of Russia, Great Britain surrenders. The treaty of Geneva is signed. 1916 - The treaty of Geneva. 1918 - Due to the demanding treaty of Geneva, the leftists in both France and Great Britain had managed to rise and seize power. The British colonies of Canada, New Zealand, Australia and South Africa split from the Communist Great Britain. The royal family fled to Canada and took charge of the country. 1934 - Black Monday, the economic crash happens in Berlin. 1936 - The 2nd US civil erupts between the syndicalist unions in the north, the fascist silver legion in the south, the democratic loyalists on the east coast and the pacific union in the west. 1938 - Mounting pressures between a stronger communist France and a weaker German Empire erupt and World War Two starts. 1945 - Communist victory over the German Empire, remnants of the german empire flee to their colonial holdings in central africa. 1947 - The Silver Legion of America (SLA) claims victory in the 2nd US civil war over the syndicalists, the loyalists and the pacific union. The capital is moved to Richmond. 1950 - The Korean civil war starts between the North and South. The South is supported by the (SLA). Whilst the North is supported by communist France and Britain. 1951 - A ceasefire is agreed between North and South. 1970 - Canada under the rule of King Edward the 8th along with South Africa, Australia and New Zealand form the Imperial Federation under King Edward. 1977 - France along with Italy, Spain and Britain and the former German empire puppets in central europe form the 3rd international. 1984 - Japan’s leader Emperor Hirohito calls a summit to discuss climate control. None of the major powers attend. 1995 - France formerly declares itself and the members of the 3rd international as one country now called the United Communist State (UCS) 2003 - Tzar Alexei II of Russia denise assimilation into the UCS. This starts the Franco - Russian war. 2010 - Increased use of fossil fuels has caused ocean levels to rise causing the port city of Nanking in China to be completely submerged in a freak tsunami. 2011 - Japan calls for a second summit of climate control. Due to the war only the SLA and the Imperial Federation attend. 2030 - The Russian Empire capitulates as UCS forces siege Moscow. The Russian empire is completely annexed by the UCS. The Russian royal family are executed. 2048 - The King of free Egypt orders the Suez Canal to be destroyed. 2063 - The rising water levels swell in the mediterranean sea due to destruction of the Suez Canal, the Italian peninsula along with Sicily, Causica, the Balearic islands and Malta are completely submerged. 2097 - The SLA enact the Manifest Destiny Act. Creating a Pan American Alliance (PAA) between North and South America. Excluding Canada. 2136 - The UCS integrate the last of its african colonies along with the annexation of the exiled German government still operating in central Africa. 2207 - The majority of northern Canada has started to melt and the ice flows down into the Atlantic ocean. 2243 - The gradual flow of ice from Northern Canada has caused the temperature of the Atlantic to steadily drop over the years during the winter of 2243 the ocean freezes over completely. 2300 - The PAA breaks the ceasefire in the Korean civil war and attack the UCS 2308 - UCS forces evacuate out of Northern Korea as the combined South Korean and PAA forces take Pyongyang. 2310 - UCS redirect their troops as they start marching over the frozen atlantic ocean. 2312 - UCS forces capture the east coast of America. 2314 - The Imperial Federation sides with the PAA and attack the UCS from the North from Canada. 2318 - President Huey of the PAA gives the order from San Francisco to launch the nukes at the UCS. The UCS respond. 2322 - The remnants of the UCS gather in Stockholm and Merida. Whilst in Cape Town the last of the Imperial Federations forces muster. 2339 - The three cities although separately governed create a cities pact called the Free Cities Alliance (FCA). 2354 - PAA bases in San Francisco makes contact with Stockholm and begin trading. 2362 - San Francisco joins the FCA 2370 - The frozen atlantic ocean begins to warm and the ice starts to flow down south towards the pacific ocean and the cape of africa. This causes signification climate change in both the americas, africa and europe. Both Europe and North America are hit with sudden heat waves and massive droughts. Africa and South Americas temperature suddenly drops. 2400 - Sao Paulo makes contact with San Francisco and joins the FCA 2432 - Seoul becomes the latest member of the FCA being the furthest away from the other four free cities it has been the hardest to keep in constant contact with. 2448 - Seoul technological advancements far surpass that of the other cities and in only a short space of time is appointed head of the FCA 2452 - The Creation of the Generals 2458 - 2461 The Scattering 2460 - Due to rapid climate change the demand of the free cities is ever changing and is becoming more and more difficult to manage. 2500 - Harsh rules and strict regulations are put in place across the FCA to regulate population, food and water consumption to help maintain the status of the free cities. The Free Cities Police Force (FCPF) is rolled out in all cities to enforce these rules with impunity. 2526 - The Nomads 2536 - Nomadic Sympathies 2540 - The Betrayal 2540 - The Mobilisation Massacre - Bucharest 2542 - The Battle of Seoul 2543 - 2550 The Avenging Son 2594 - The Director Intervenes 2619 - The New Threat and present day